Remember When
by chaseafteryourdreams
Summary: -"Hey Kyoko-chan, remember that time when..." Let's go into detail of what happened between 'them.'
1. Nice to Meet You

**A/N:** I wasn't happy with my previous Fanfic, so I made up another one. I think this one is better even though it's not really finished. Please comment and tell me how I could improve. Also comment if there are any grammar errors. Thank you for reading. Enjoyy!(:

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. But Ren belongs to Kyoko and Kyoko belongs to Ren3

* * *

Chapter One: Nice to Meet You

Remember when...

"It's okay. Everything will be okay..."

_*Rustle Rustle*_

_'What is that noise coming from the bushes? Squirrel?'_ The young boy quickly turned himself towards the bushes. _'I see black hair... or is that fur... Oh crap, BEAR!'_ The boy's eyes enlarged from the panic. He forced a hand into his pocket releasing a stone into it. Then the figure was in full view.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"You! What are you doing! Are you trying to disappoint me! You're a disgrace as a daughter!" The tall women dressed in a blue suit gracefully walked out of the door after abandoning her only child. The girl's only friend was there at the time, but he just stood five feet from her and didn't know how to comfort her. The girl soon realized that and ran out the door. She didn't want to trouble anyone. She ran and ran in search of a place to cry. She was scared, lonely, frighten, and sad. The girl knew her mother didn't love her that much. Her mother wanted perfection from the child, but no one was perfect.

The girl found herself to be lost in a forest. She panicked and looked for an opening to light. _There_, passed the bushes, was her goal. She ran to her destination until she caught a glimpse of gold. _'Fairyyyyy! Maybe it could help me find my home!' _The girl slowly walked into the bushes hoping she wouldn't startle the fairy. Then, she saw a beautiful figure.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Who are y-"

"Are you a fairy prince?" Her eyes were glimmering with tears.

_'What? What was this kid talking about? Fairies do not exist. But this girl...'_ The boy was shaking from holding in his laughter. The girl thought that he was having a seizure.

She ran up to him. "Hey... a- are you okay?"

She looked as if about to cry even thought her eyes were already red. _'Was she crying?'_

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? You look like as if you've been crying."

She seemed to have remembered something and her eyes became very teary again. "Sorry, but it's nothing."

_'What? I can see that you're crying right now! How can you say that it's nothing?'_ He was going to get her to tell him. "Oh,_ is that so_? Then why are you crying right now?" The boy was smiling... This was the beginning of his... kind of scary facade.

The girl felt chills going down her spine. _'Wow, the fairy looks funny...'_ She didn't want anyone to worry about her so she made up an excuse. "Sorry... but I'm not allow to talk to strangers."

The boy was becoming a bit impatient. "But I thought I was a fairy prince. Isn't everyone suppose to know me?"

"I don't know you that well, so you are still considered a stranger." The girl giggled to herself as she watched the boy's vein beginning to burst.

"Is that so?" He tried to calm down as his smile brightened in a scary way... "Okay then, my name is Hizuri Kuon, what's your name?"

"My name is Mogami Kyoko. Why does your name sound so plain and Japanese-like? Is it some sort of _'fairy thing'_?"

_'...What the... Ahaha, this girl is hilarious! Does she seriously think I'm a fairy and that fairies exist? Haha, I guess I'll play along.'_ Kuon would've been laughing hysterically at the moment, but he composed himself so he wouldn't hurt the child's feelings._ 'I'm so good at acting.' _ "Oh, wow, you're pretty clever Kyoko. Actu-"

"_San._ Kyoko_-san._ It's impolite to address someone without a honorific. Only when you're really, really, _really_ close you could take away the honorific. Plus if you've just learned someone's name, you should address them with their surname. But since you're a fairy, I guess I'll let you call me Kyoko-san. Oh! I'm sorry for disturbing you while you spoke!" She bowed. For a bow, it looked pretty plain. Just like how any other girl would bow. When Kyoko went over to Shou-chan's house to play, she would bow to his mother and his mother would tell Kyoko she needed to work on her posture. Kyoko felt bad, so before she went to bed, she practiced bowing and keeping her back straight.

"Haha, it's okay Kyoko_-san_. I'll tell you my secret next time then." He gave her an evil smirk and winked. Kyoko thought he looked... hm... can't think of a word... oh! Handsome! Handsome, but a lot more. (A/N: Lol I prefer to use the word HOT and SEXY :D Too bad Kyoko's teacher never taught her those words.(: .)

"What? But I want to know!" She used her little hands and tugged on his skyblue T-shirt.

"Ahaha, that's what you get for... um... intlutng me... Uh.. I don't think I pronounced that right."

"I think you mean "interrupting." Haha, you're bad with Japanese, Hizuri-san!"

"Hmph, we'll I have a reason." Kuon crossed his arms and turned his head swiftly to the right. He even heard his neck crack. _'Ow...'_

"Really? What is it?" Kyoko tugged on his shirt a second time and realized it might stretch, so she let go."

"Do you really want to know?" He gave her a curious look.

"Yes I do. Why else would I ask?"

"Do you really, _really _want to know?"

"YES!" With that, Kuon smirked and asked her... again...

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes I promise! Promise promise promise!" She started pulling on his jeans.

"Aha, okay okay, just don't pull off my pants."

"Yes." She reviled a big grin.

"Okay, well the reason I don't know that much Japanese is because all fairies' main language is English, America's language." He put his hand to his month and went close to Kyoko's ear like how you would tell a real secret.

"Oh, I get it! So you're an American fairy prince! I knew it!" She looked proud of herself. Kuon giggled. She didn't get it at all.

"Ahaha, yup, you got it." He smiled.

"Hizuri-san, you look pretty when you smile like that."

"Oh, you could just call me Kuon. No need to be so formal." He blushed and smiled at her.

"No way, I can't do that! I'll have to at least call you with a honorific!" Kyoko looked as though the world would explode and they would all die soon if she didn't get what she want.

"All right, all right, call me whatever pleases you then."

"Okay! Nice to meet you Corn-chan!" She bowed half way with her head facing him. She gave him a smile as she blushed. Kuon thought that it was cute how she mispronounced his name and allowed her to call him that.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyoko-san." He smiled back calmly.

Kyoko and smiled with a gentle expression.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading(: Did you like it?

_Next Chapter: I'll Wipe Away Your Tears_


	2. I'll Wipe Away Your Tears

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it, if not, more!(:

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. Ren isn't mine either.);

* * *

Chapter Two: I'll Wipe Away Your Tears

Kuon felt his heart skip a beat when he took in Kyoko's expression. _'How cute.'_ He wondered what was wrong with his health because whenever he was with her, his body would either heat up, or his heart beats would speed up or just stop.

_'Maybe I have a fever..'_ He touched his cheeks for a second. Soon he realized a chubby face staring at him and he felt his face burn up under his palm.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Ah, sorry Kyoko-san, it's nothing." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then." Kyoko went back to her original position.

The two were now sitting upon rocks soaking their feet in the shallow stream, listening to the birds chirp and trees rustle, while sharing their feelings.

Kyoko's voice cracked as she told 'Corn' why she had cried. "M- my m- m- mother..." Kyoko told herself not to cry in front of anyone after they had just met but her tears had deceived her. A flood of tears rolled down her cheek. "My mother h- had left me. I wasn't perfect enough and she didn't want me anymore. I couldn't even get a 100% on my spelling test." Kyoko's voice dropped as she finished her last sentence. She tried to cover her loud sobs by digging her face into her hands.

Kuon felt his chest ache with pain as he watched her cry. Kuon didn't really have much experience with girls but wanted to comfort Kyoko very much. Kuon was the son of a very great actor, so he had seen many movies. Kuon thought back and replayed some scenes in his mind._ 'Ah!'_ He knew what to do, but he didn't know how Kyoko would react. He decided to test it because he wanted to stop her tears by all means anything he could think of.

Kuon reached his hand across a short distance to Kyoko's cheek. He placed his opposite hand onto her other cheek. He was glazing at her with gentle eyes. He moved his thumbs across her baby smooth skin to wipe away her tears. Kuon dropped his hands from her face and picked little Kyoko up. Kyoko was placed onto his lap and was soon embraced in his warmth. "Kyaa!" Kuon caressed her as though she would break if she was hugged too tightly.

Kyoko wondered what Corn was doing. Then she heard him say with affection, "It's okay._ You're not alone_."

Kyoko was shocked. No one had ever said that to her before. _Never_. Why was he able to see the pain in her heart?_ 'I'm not alone? I'm not alone? I'm not alone... Yes, I'm not alone. At least not now...'_ Kyoko repeated the phrase in her mind until she started to cry again. She was glad that Corn was there. Wait... What about Shou? _'Shou-chan is my prince. Why can't I feel like this when I'm with him? Corn-chan was so easy to get along with... Maybe Shou-chan just needs more time. Maybe Corn-chan is using his fairy powers on me. Corn-chan's so kind.'_

Kuon was rubbing Kyoko's back with his large-ish hands to soothe her. When Kyoko began crying again, Kuon wondered _'Why is she crying? Did hugging her work? Am I holding her too tightly? Does she not like it?'_ He was about to release her until Kyoko murmured into his chest, _"Thank you."_

Kuon felt his heart stop. Slowly, a heavenly smile grew across his face. He had relieved her from sadness..._ for now._

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued_

**A/N:** Ah, Corn is so yummy xD ahahaha I hope you liked this! Wanna read the next one? Go ahead! :D

_Next Chapter: Let's Play!_


	3. Let's Play!

**A/N: **I'm trying to think of all the pages of the past Nakamura hinted us with. If you see something you remember, tell me :D And would someone like to help me edit? I'm horrible with grammer... to tell you the truth, I'm really young... between the numbers 13 and 18... I bet you could tell from how I write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!(:

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. Corn is from the farm... just kidding(:

* * *

Chapter Three: Let's Play!

Kuon and Kyoko were locked together for a short period of time. Kuon's legs were starting to numb, but he didn't really mind. Besides, Kyoko's sobs were beginning to fade away.

Kyoko cried out everything she kept inside of her. She never got the chance to shed any tears because she never wanted her mother to see her as a baby. When she had held onto her tears for a whole day, she would cry in the middle of the night until she fell asleep. Most of the time she couldn't even cry at night, for the walls were thin and she was afraid of waking her mother. Kyoko usually kept her pain to herself. But now Corn-chan was with her. _'Everything would be okay as long as Corn is here.'_

Kyoko could cry no longer because the sound of the flowing stream below them and the tone of Corn's resonating voice repeating _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..." _soothed her. Furthermore, Kyoko's cold, wet bare feet were beginning to feel paralyzed.

Young Kyoko had finished her crying and looked up. Above her she could see a long slender neck and a beautiful shade of yellow hair clinging to it. Kyoko trailed her eyes on his nice pale skin and caught Kuon's eyes. His eyes were a mysterious looking brown. But wait... When Kyoko had first spotted the boy, his eyes were a stunning shade of blue. _How is that possible?_

Kuon held onto the little eyes that stared at him. "There. Better now?" He smiled a peaceful smile.

Kyoko smiled back, ruefully. "Yes, thank you." Her voice sounded weak from crying.

Kuon could see that the fragile girl before him wasn't completely healed. But even though, he knew that she would never be _'completely healed.'_ All he could do for her was to take her mind off of things. While he was still cradling her, he stared into space, thinking of something to talk about. Suddenly, a commotion intruded his thoughts causing both Kuon and Kyoko to scan the bushes. There wasn't anything suspicious about the plant, but when then it began to shake and a small creature jumped out causing Kyoko to flinch in Kuon's arms. Then a second animal chased the first in a happy manner. They seem to be playing with each other. "Squirrels!" Kyoko cried out in amusement. _'Wow, deja vu.'_ Kuon chuckled silently to himself.

Then Kuon had come up with an idea. "Hey Kyoko-san, do you want to play a game?" He laughed for a split second as Kyoko smiled and her eyes glittered at him.

"What kind of game?" Shou rarely played with Kyoko. He would only play 'big people' games. She didn't really know what that meant, but as long as he was happy, she would play along. One game he liked to play with her was call 'badminton.' He told her to make up a special move to make it more challenging.

"Hm.. Let's play tag, or would you rather play something else?" Kuon looked at her hoping she would like tag, for he didn't know many group games.

Kyoko's happiness meter skyrocketed. Shou told her that Tag was for babies. Kyoko liked that game though. "Let's play tag!" She beamed at him.

"Okay... _Not it!_" Kuon stood slowly with Kyoko still in his arms. He was a little shaky at first, but soon he balanced out. He walked out of the creek keeping a firm hold on Kyoko. When he had reached dry land, he sat down upon the rich green grass. He still held on to Kyoko when he dried their feet and put on their socks and shoes. When he was finally finished, Kyoko was squirming about. Kuon laughed out load and Kyoko peered at him.

"Let go already! By the time you're done with everything it would be night time!" Kyoko scowled.

"Alright, alright." Kuon chuckled at how impatient she was. He released her and she roamed around just as he predicted. "Hey Kyoko-san, remember to close your eyes and count to twenty."

"OKAY!" Kyoko was very restless. She wanted to play very, very much._ "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20... READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"_

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**A/N:** I have a question... Does it ever say in the manga Ren's original eyes were... blue...? In all of the other fanficts I've read they say his eyes were blue... Don't know... oh well...

_Next Chapter: He's so cool!_


End file.
